To Hit An Inu With One Stone
by Mendori-chan
Summary: Kagome found herself throwing stones in the river after her anti-Inuyasha teasing barrier was broken. The hanyou soon challenged the miko to a skipping-stone contest. Guess whose stone bounced off a tree and hit him on the head. InuxKag


**To Hit An Inu With One Stone**

Kagome found herself throwing stones in the river after her anti-Inuyasha teasing barrier was broken. The hanyou soon challenged the miko to a skipping-stone contest. Guess whose stone bounced off a tree and hit him on the head. InuxKag

_…………………………………………………_

****

**A/N:**Yey!! My very first Inuyasha fic! Please review this one! I'm just a newbie to this anime so please bear with me. Uhhmm… I don't have much to say about this fic, either. So I just hope you eNjOy this one!! :)

MeNdoRi-cHaN 

_…………………………………………………_

"OSUWARI!"

And he fell.

"Kagome! What the hell was that for??" exclaimed the hanyou, clutching his injured side with an infuriated face. He struggled to sit up and glare at her, but despite his effort, he failed. Well, anyone would after being slammed to the ground against your will ten times straight.

The school uniform-clad teen stuck out her tongue. "That's what you get after discouraging me!"

Inuyasha blinked. "Discouraging you? About what? About the fact that your face has turned wrinkly and that your eyebags have swelled into something so disgustingly—"

"OSUWARI!!" she yelped.

And again, he fell to the ground face first.

The inu cursed so hard under his breath, making sure that his companion wouldn't hear. If she would, she'd break her current record of commanding, "osuwari!" which is 24 times in one day. Currently, it's eleven and Inuyasha didn't expect it to stop there.

Anyway, Kagome just finished her exams back at school, obviously the sole reason to her appearance's change. Cramming for how many hours in one night DID change her looks, and not to mention her irritability. Surely, this was not the right time for Inuyasha to be teasing her.

"It's those…erm… what do you call them? Exams?" asked the male with curiosity. As soon as he was sure, he continued, "Yeah, those exams again. I don't understand why you have to be so cranky after that."

"You wouldn't understand anyway, even if you tried," she replied with a frown. "Lucky for you, school isn't a problem at all."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Duh."

"Are you mocking me?!" Kagome clenched her fists.

"Not if you think I am. But that doesn't necessarily mean that—"

"OSU—"

"Hey, hey!!!" the boy flashed his hands to stop her. "Kidding, alright? You don't have to be so annoyed."

And as if all the gods have offered a miracle, the schoolgirl calmed down. She exhaled sharply, not without a trace of exasperation. Yes, she has been studying so hard. But now that the exams were over, she could relax…right?

_Nooo._

That's because the hanyou has been persisting her to find more shards of the Shikon no Tama all week long. Besides, balancing the peace in Inuyasha's world and hers was enough burden for a once typical young woman. But now that she thought of it, it's as if placing a fish in the middle of the desert as it struggles to find water and…and…

On second thought, she might just be overreacting.

She has gone far enough already and she has grown accustomed to everything now. However, everything has become so hard that it frustrated her by now. She sighed deeply, then turned to leave, much to Inuyasha's curiosity.

"Oi. Kagome, where are you going?" he asked, tagging along behind.

"Just leave me alone for a while, 'kay?" she replied instead, her voice evident with sternness.

Puzzled, the inu stopped on his tracks to watch her head to the lake.

_She's not trying to commit suicide, is she?_ he thought, then paused._ What the heck am I thinking about? Kagome may lack some things, but she clear isn't stupid enough to die without telling me the reason._ He grinned inwardly, a thought crossing his head. And whatever it was, Kagome is surely in store for something unexpected.__

Meanwhile, the miko positioned herself by the riverbank with a handful of flat stones. She wordlessly tossed them in the river and watched them skip at least once or twice against the water's surface. It seems that this was the only thing that could make her relax. That is, for a very short while.

"Hump. If you're trying to slack off by wasting your time throwing stones in the river, then at least do it with enthusiasm," Inuyasha spoke from behind. He bent down and grabbed a stone from the ground, then thrusted it to the river. It skipped about seven or eight times before it faded away in the distance.

He smirked triumphantly. "I'm waaaaay better than you are."

Annoyed, Kagome averted her gaze and frowned. "Shut up, Inuyasha. Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"

The inu scratched his cheek. "I think you did."

She rolled her eyes. "If you're struggling to tease me, then it's useless. I'm not in the mood right now."

"Hmm…? And why have you grown so grumpy today, wrench?"

Oh, and the nerve with him calling her a wrench! The schoolgirl sat on a boulder and, aside from complaining about her companion, she decided to speak. "I suppose you can never understand how hard it is to be living in two different worlds and that I have to cross each one often with different tasks and responsibilities in each dimension."

His eyes lit up. "So is this what it's all about?" he asked. "You're just annoyed with that?"

"Inuyasha!" she reprimanded, standing up and looking at him straight in the eyes. "I'm serious! I don't know how long I can do this anymore. It's not easy."

"Who said it was?" The hanyou averted his gaze to the open clearing. "And stop blaming me for everything, will ya? I suffer too, you know!" He rubbed his head, careful not to injure it any further especially with his claws. "It hurts when you do that!"

Kagome paused, then blinked. "Do what? Say OSU—"

"Yes, yes! THAT exactly!" he cut her off. "It's starting to get annoying…"

_Really annoying._

Just then, as if all words have evanesced, both chorused a sigh, leaving a few moments into gaps of time. The leaves clinged to the branches as the wind passed by, making ruffling sounds in the forest. The sky, blue as always, displayed clouds that moved freely with the weather. All was silent until the hanyou broke the peace.

"Ne," he said. "You still suck at stone-skipping."

She frowned.

"OSUWARI!!"

………………………………………………………

"The nerve with that wrench!!"

Inuyasha clutched his aching face covered with mud, frowning at the scene in front of him. Kagome was throwing stones in the river with an undeniably furious face. Clearly, she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing since her face looked so absorbed in annoyance that she threw various sizes of rocks randomly, whatever was in reach.

"I'll show you how better I am in stone-skipping!" she said aloud, looking at the boy.

He smiled. And I tell you— it was definitely a smile not of delight, but of advantage. "A challenge then, Kagome?"

"Whatever," she muttered. "Just bring it on!"

To begin with, Inuyasha was obviously better than the miko. But adding up to her crankiness, irritability, current bad temper and stubbornness, she sure didn't care.

After a while, Kagome and Inuyasha had their stones in their palms already, ready to launch.

"I'll go first," the girl said. "The person who has the most skips wins."

As soon as the inu nodded in agreement, she threw her stone and it began to skip.

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

And it went on and on until it reached the opposite side of the river, which was the seventh skip.

Her eyes widened. "That's not fair!" she said. "It was about to skip more but it reached the other side!"

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted in confidence. "It's _your _fault. You didn't throw it upstream. Anyway, it's my turn now." He positioned himself for a thrust. "Let the master do it."

"Oh puh-leez…"

The hanyou grinned before he released the stone with a tremendous amount of force that the skips were countless! But unfortunately, the stone also reached the other side of the river…

And luck indeed took a sharp turn when the stone hit one of the trees, causing it to bounce back with enough force to cross the river once more. What happened next?

_BANG!!_

Inuyasha became unconscious.

……………………………………………………

Kagome's forehead creased in concern. "Oh my kami-sama, I hope he's not dead."

Kaede had already taken care of the colossal bump on Inuyasha's head and asked the miko to watch over him for a while. 'He's not going to die,' the old woman reassured her an hour ago. 'But if he does, he does. It just goes to show how weak he really is.'

And they laughed at this. At least, halfheartedly for Kagome.

"Doesn't he look much better with a bump?" asked the furry kitsune, who was sitting on the girl's lap. "I mean, look at him. He'll be much more _controllable_ this way."

She looked at the sleeping hanyou, who had his mouth in a constant motion of opening wide and closing. And the way he took in breaths became as loud as snores already.

"Not if he snores this loud, Shippou. Definitely not if he snores this loud." Kagome shook her head. "And I can't stand it."

Shippou nodded in agreement. The furry fox hopped off the girl's lap to get a closer look at Inuyasha. As it did this, Kagome turned to reach for some more ointment in her backpack, making her mini-skirt completely open and her underwear vivid. That is, in the hanyou's sleeping position. If he were to wake up now, it would really be advisable to shut up and turn to another direction before Kagome finds out (or maybe misunderstand) that he was peeping.

But heck, he began to stir as his eyes slowly opened. At first, it was blurry, but once he had a clear vision, then, there it was. Fresh white cotton.

His eyes widened in shock as his face fumed with red.

"Ah! He's awake now, Kagome!" exclaimed the little kitsune excitedly. "But…he's turning into a tomato."

Kagome paused.

Now that she remembered where her back was _actually_ turned and that in her crouching position, her skirt was completely useless, at least, in the eyes of Inuyasha…

Her face fumed as well and after a loud shriek, she jumped away from the hanyou.

"Baka!!"

"It wasn't my fault!! You were there even before I woke up!!" he explained in desperation, hoping that she wouldn't cast another curse on him by yelling…

But ironically, she did.

"OSUWARI!"

……………………………………………………………

"Just when things get better, _this_ happens." Inuyasha sighed in exasperation. His bump grew worse, of course.

Kagome handed him some ice, looking awfully sorry. "Gomen, Inuyasha. It's sort of a reflex among girls…"

"I can see that," he replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

With this, the miko couldn't help but giggle.

"Okay, so you think it's funny now huh?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "You think it's fun to see me suffer?"

"Ok, ok… I'm sorry," she apologized once more. But unexpectedly, her eyes softened. "Inuyasha… thanks for cheering me up today. I know you've been trying to since this morning."

He sighed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just stop taking those stupid exams nowadays. You have no idea how much your personality changes."

Kagome smiled and replied, "Hai, hai." She reached for the inu's bump and pressed some ointment on it. The boy struggled to ignore the sting.

"Ouch! Ouch! Don't push too hard!"

"Oh stop being such a kid," she told him and rubbed some more, but now with a lighter touch.

All of a sudden, for one moment, their gazes met. Their eyes fixed on one another for just an instant and, it seems that, time had stopped or rather, ceased to exist.

"Kagome?"

She blushed faintly as she averted her eyes. "Thanks again Inuyasha."

_And I mean it…_

**_end_**

………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: **So how was it?? Did it suck? Was the ending too lacking, or in Filipino terms, _bitin_? Hmm… please review then! But if I may add, I'd like to make this a little different regarding the reviews. PLEASE GIVE ME COMPLAINTS OR AT LEAST, _SOME_ CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! I'm not saying that I'm tired of reading reviews such as, "Oooh, kawaii!" "That was so cute!" "Nice!" etc… but at least for now, give me comments/suggestions that I can really use. No writer can improve on her work without constructive reviews, ne? Anyways, if you don't want to, it's ok!

Hope you enjoyed! Remember… please review! :)


End file.
